Borders of Love
by yinyang122017
Summary: Forbidden to leave the mansion unless he is going to photoshoots or his other classes like fencing, Adrien is lonely till Gabriel sends in a young teenager named Marinette to prepare Adrien for dating. But what Gabriel doesn't know is Adrien is already falling in love with that girl. (Miraculous au where Adrien does not go to school or where there are no miraculouses)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **I do not own the show, Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. (Spoiler Warning: Awful accident at the end of chapter )**

"Mum can we go and get some ice-cream please?" asked a small blonde boy as he pulled his mother's arm towards the famous ice-cream store.

"Sure darling," his mother said as she went across the road with him.

"What would you like to order madame?" asked the kind ice cream storeowner.

"Mummy I want a chocolate chip ice-cream please," said the boy.

"Okay Adrien, now one chocolate chip ice-cream for him and one vanilla for me," said the boy's Mum as she paid the money for the ice cream.

"Two ice-creams are served, bon appetite," said the man as he went over and started serving other people in the shop.

After a while, the door rang again and a young girl with piggy tails came in.

"Mama, look at those ice-creams, they look so yummy," said the girl to her mother.

"Look princess I don't think there is room in this store right now," said the girl's mother.

"Umm excuse me madame, do you and your daughter want to share this table with us?" asked Adrien's Mum kindly.

"If that is not a problem to you," said the girl's mother.

"No problem at all," said Adrien's Mum.

"Thank you so much now be nice Marinette while I order the ice-cream," said the girl's mother. "Okay Mama," said Marinette.

"Umm hi, my name is Adrien Agreste, it is a pleasure to meet you," said Adrien putting out his hands.

"My name is Marinette, and thank you for sharing this table with us," said Marinette. Adrien's Mum smiled at the two kids as they talked about superheroes and life.

"So Marinette, how old are you?" asked Adrien's Mum.

"Oh I am nine," said Marinette cheerfully.

"Oh me too," said Adrien.

"Cool, which school are you in?" asked Marinette curiously.

"Umm I am homeschooled since Father doesn't like me doing silly stuff with other kids," said Adrien sadly.

"Oh, anyway, look if you ever need a friend you could always call me or visit me at the bakery," said Marinette handing Adrien a piece of paper with her contacts on. Adrien smiled as he took the piece of paper and tucked it into his jean pocket

"Thanks Mari," said Adrien.

"Mari?" asked Marinette blushing.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of a nickname for you," said Adrien.

"No Mari is fine," said Marinette smiling sweetly.

"Adrien if you could be a superhero, what animal themed superhero would you be?" asked Marinette.

"Umm let see, a cat theme superhero, I guess Chat Noir is good," said Adrien.

"Okay kitty, well if I was a superhero I would choose a ladybug themed superhero, then I will call myself Ladybug," stated Marinette proudly.

"Marinette, here is your chocolate chip ice cream," said Marinette's mum handing Marinette her ice cream.

"Yay, my favourite ice-cream," said Marinette licking her ice cream.

"Really? I like chocolate chip ice-cream too," said Adrien showing Marinette his half eaten ice cream.

"Cool, we must have a lot of things in common," said Marinette giggling.

"Do you like Mecha Strike III?" asked Adrien.

"Of course it is my favourite game," said Marinette.

"Awesome!" said Adrien.

"Look Adrien, do you want to come to the bakery?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah, Mum can we go?" asked Adrien.

"Sure darling, just finish off your ice cream off first," said Adrien's Mum.

"Mama, can Adrien come to our house?" asked Marinette.

"Sure, you two can play in your room upstairs while Adrien's Mum and I talk about adult things," said Marinette's Mum.

"Yay!" said Marinette. After finishing off their ice cream, they all went to the bakery where they were greeted by the delicious aroma of freshly baked goods.

"Hi Papa," said Marinette hugging a tall man wearing an apron.

"Hi princess, hi Sabine" said Marinette's Dad hugging Marinette as he stared at the newcomers.

"Mrs Agreste this is my husband Tom, Tom meet Mrs Agreste and her son Adrien Agreste," said Sabine.

"Bonjour, welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie where we make delicious pastries," said Tom proudly.

"Oooh, those pastries look delicious," said Mrs Agreste smiling. "Then will you care to have some of my top recipes macaroons?" asked Tom as he started plating up some beautifully made macaroons.

"Marinette why don't you go upstairs with Adrien and play video games," said Sabine smiling.

"Okay mama," said Marinette skipping up the stairs.

"Wow I love your house," said Adrien.

"Same, we have Mecha Strike III," said Marinette waving video game disc.

 _After a few moments_

"Boom, one Marinette style combo coming right up," commentated Marinette as she rapidly pressed the buttons to provide a cool attack.

"Marinette wins," said the game.

"Yay," said Marinette slumping on the seat of her chair. Adrien smiled kindly at Marinette as his mum came upstairs.

"Darling we have to go, your father is waiting," said Mrs Agreste.

"Yes Mother, bye Mari," said Adrien hugging Marinette.

"Keep in touch, bye kitty," said Marinette winking as she escorted them downstairs.

That had been one of the best days Adrien had with his mother before a tragic accident in Tibet, four years later. That day, Mrs Agreste was on a family holiday trip with her husband, Gabriel and Adrien when a fire broke out in the hotel. Mrs Agreste had just gotten out with her husband when she heard a loud scream. It was Adrien, he was still in the building and the flame was coming closer so Mrs Agreste ran inside the building without any hesitation. She slowly crawled underneath the smoke and when she reached Adrien, she took him across the room to the nearest window where she broke the glass with a nearby vase.

"Catch him please! Take care of him," she yelled to her husband who was yelling for the firefighters.

"Adrien, you need to jump out of this window, remember I will always love you," said Mrs Agreste as Adrien started to leap out of the window. His mother's last words echoed deeply into his brain as his father caught him. Adrien's eyes filled up with tears as his father caught him. At that moment the building collapsed and fell into deep ashes.

"Emily!" sobbed Adrien's father as firefighters went inside to search for anyone alive. From that day onwards, Gabriel Agreste became cold to everyone even his son, since his world has fallen in half due to an awful tragic accident.


	2. Reunion

Life was cold and dark ever since Mrs Agreste had passed away. After the fire was extinguished, there was nothing left except for ashes and horrible memories. After mourning a few dark and miserable days in Tibet, Adrien and his father flew back to Paris. Back in Paris, Mr Agreste had placed a wall between Adrien and himself making Adrien more miserable and lonely than before. But Adrien never stopped believing that one day his father will overcome this depressing situation and live on with his life.

One year later

Adrien sat in his lonely room in the lonely dark mansion watching children playing in a nearby park outside his mansion. He had been to the park a few times with his mum and dad but ever since his mum died, his father had forbidden Adrien to go outside unless he was modeling or going to his other classes like fencing. Even though Adrien was familiar to those places, he was not allowed to go without his bodyguard.

"Adrien, your father wants to see you," said a familiar voice. It was Mr Agreste's secretary/assistant, Natalie.

"What for?" asked Adrien.

"I repeat, he wants to see you," said Natalie sternly.

"Fine," sighed Adrien as he slowly walked from his room towards his father's office. Adrien knocked three times on the door before his father opened the door.

"Come in son," said his father gesturing towards the bland room.

"Father why have you invited me here?" asked Adrien looking at his father.

"You see son, when your mother was alive, she had always made happiness here but when she died, I have been thinking about you, I mean like how will you cope when I pass away so I think that you should start trying to find a girlfriend, which is why I have chose one of my younger interns to guide you to the way of dating, flirting etc," said Mr Agreste quickly as he soon busied himself into reordering his colour pencils in a colour coordinated order.

"Okay, so who is the person that you have decided to guide me through the way of dating?" asked Adrien quietly.

"Umm excuse me Mr Agreste, you umm told me to be here?" asked a quiet voice.

"Yes, please come in, Ms Marinette," said Mr Agreste smiling warmly at his intern. The girl wore a dark blazer with rolled up sleeve. The inside of the blazer was lined with pink dots. She was carrying a large folder probably storing paper work or designs.

"Marinette, this is my son Adrien Agreste," said Mr Agreste warmly.

"Nice to meet you…Adrien?" said Marinette looking shocked as her folder fell onto the floor and paper work flew around the floor.

"I am so sorry sir," said Marinette picking up the papers. But as she was picking up the paper she felt a hand rest upon her own.

"Marinette, it has been a long time," said Adrien as he helped pick up the papers and placed them into the folder.

"I can't believe it is you, I thought you forgot about me," said Marinette putting the papers into the file before hugging Adrien.

"I would never forget my friends," whispered Adrien putting an emphasis on friends.

"Ahem, Adrien, son, I will allow Marinette to guide you to the way of dating which means that I will not forbid you to leave the mansion," said Mr Agreste.

"Thank you father," said Adrien.

"Well your training will commence tomorrow but I am sure Ms Marinette will like to catch up with you after all these years," said Mr Agreste.

"Come on Adrien I will introduce you to some of my friends," said Marinette.

"So Marinette where are we going?" asked Adrien curiously.

"To the café where I meet my friends," said Marinette heading towards a café named Sweet Dreams.

"Wow! Look at all the treats," said Adrien.

"Yes, Don't they look beautiful? Even my papa approves with those treats,"said Marinette.

"Marinette, girl you are late again," said an auburn haired girl.

"Sorry Alya, had to meet my boss's son, Adrien," said Marinette. "Adrien this is Alya, my best friend" said Marinette.

"Nice to meet you," said Alya.

"Adrien, meet Nino, Rose, Juleka and Nathanial," said Marinette pointing to each person in turn.

"Hi Dude," said Nino.

"Hi," said Adrien shyly.

"Hi nice to meet you," said Rose shaking Adrien's hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Adrien," said Juleka quietly as Adrien shook her hand.

"Good day Adrien," said Nathanial clutching Marinette's hand tightly.

Is Marinette dating Nathanial? Are they a couple now?


	3. Realisation

Borders of Love chapter 3

"Umm Adrien are you okay," asked a kind concerned voice. It was Marinette who was now waving a hand in front of him. "Yeah I am fine," said Adrien as he tried to break out of his daydream. "Well guys, it was nice to see you all here but Adrien and I have to catch up so I guess I will see you guys around," said Marinette. "Okay bye girl," said Alya. "Bye Marinette," said Rose, Nino and Juleka. "See you later," said Nathanial winking. Adrien thought rapidly; was he flirting with sweet Marinette? Adrien felt a hot surge of jealousy rushing up his veins so he quickly dismissed the thoughts. "Yeah see you later guys," said Marinette taking Adrien towards the exit and into an alleyway near the bakery.

"Umm Marinette where are we going?" asked Adrien. "We are going to one of my secret hideouts," said Marinette. "Why are we going there?" asked Adrien. "Look I want to share a special place with you, Adrien, because I know I can trust you no matter what," said Marinette. Adrien looked at Marinette, her bluebell eyes seemed to glisten with pure understanding, which made Adrien pull her gently closer to him. "Marinette… Mari, even though we haven't seen each other for a long time but I feel like if I could trust you with all my life," whispered Adrien. Adrien leaned closer towards Marinette as Marinette threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. At first Adrien thought that it was going to be a small kiss but at the end it turned out to be a passionate lingering kiss. After breaking off, Marinette spilled out her apologies. "I am so sorry Adrien, I don't know what happened to me and I just…" said Marinette quickly as Adrien interrupted her. "No it was my fault, probably I shouldn't of leaned in or pulled you closer," said Adrien. "How about we forget about it for now and just go into the secret hideout," said Marinette. "Uhh yeah," said Adrien. "Once we are in the secret hideout we can talk more privately," said Marinette. "That sounds great," said Adrien. Marinette soon ran deeper into the alley way, after reaching the dead end, Marinette searched around the stone walls. "Uh Marinette what are you searching for?" asked Adrien. "I am searching for a little ladybug sign that I indicated," said Marinette. "Oh is that it?" asked Adrien pointing to a red shaded circle with five black spots. "Yes, now I will show you the password, you have to promise not to show anyone okay?" said Marinette holding up a pinky. "Yeah sure," said Adrien sealing the pinky promise. "Look then," said Marinette tapping the black dots in a certain order. As soon as she finished tapping she spun the red circle and the wall opened revealing a wooden door. "Come in," said Marinette opening the door. "Okay," said Adrien. As soon as they both stepped through the door the wall closed.

The passage way was filled with lights and torches. "Come on Adrien," said Marinette pulling Adrien till they reached a beautiful laid makeshift room. "I know it isn't much but this is where I do my designs and homework, it is also where I go if I am upset so I guess it is a pleasure to share it with you," said Marinette sitting down on an old couch. "It is beautiful but I got one quick question for you," said Adrien sitting down next to her. "What?" asked Marinette. "Are you going out with Nathanial?" asked Adrien. "Nathanial is my ex boyfriend, I mean he is a pretty sweet person but I feel like he is more of a friend than a boyfriend," said Marinette. "Oh," said Adrien. "So Adrien, why do you ask that?" asked Marinette. "Umm I thought you two were close and yeah," said Adrien. "No, Nathanial is my friend but we were not meant to be together," said Marinette. Adrien couldn't stand it any longer and brought Marinette into a deeper passionate kiss.

"Marinette I think I am starting to love you," whispered Adrien. "Adrien…" started Marinette quietly.


	4. Truth

Borders of Love chapter 4

"Adrien…" repeated Marinette catching Adrien's attention. "Marinette, I know that we may not have kept in contact for a while but…" started Adrien. "Adrien, it isn't that, your father will kill me," said Marinette. "Marinette listen to me, as long as you are with me, I am sure my father doesn't mind," said Adrien kindly. "No I bet he will just fire me, and I will never get my job as a professional designer," said Marinette sadly. "Marinette, I will make sure that will never happen," said Adrien. "Really? You would do that for me?" asked Marinette. "Of course, I will do that but I have a question for you," said Adrien. "What?" asked Marinette. "Do you love me?" asked Adrien softly. "Oh silly kitty, of course I love you, even when we were younger I had a secret crush on you," said Marinette blushing.

"You did? What made you love me so much?" asked Adrien. "I guess the moment you shared the table with my mum and I, after all that was a true act of kindness that I rarely see these days," said Marinette. After a few minutes of silence, Marinette broke the silence. "What made you love me?" asked Marinette. "Well I guess it all started when we were younger, you told me that whenever I needed a friend, I could talk to you, and when you said that my heart belong to you," said Adrien.

"Anyway when I said that I meant it for real, if you ever had problems, I could talk to you," said Marinette. "Yeah I had some problems with my family ever since my mum…" started Adrien. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," said Marinette quickly. "But I want to, my family and I were on a luxury holiday in Tibet, when a fire broke out, my parents actually got down safely since our room was on the second floor but I was left behind and the fire was coming closer every second. I could smell the smoke; it was so suffocating when I felt an arm pushing me, it was my mother's and she took me to the nearest window, broke it with a vase before throwing me towards my father. After she threw me outside, all I could remember was her last words, my father's cries and the ambulance coming towards me. From that day, my father wasn't the same, I guess it was because of me that my mum is gone" said Adrien sadly. "Listen to me Adrien, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault, your mother did this because she loved you," said Marinette hugging Adrien. "I guess you are right," said Adrien. "Yeah, anyway if you weren't here today, I would have never shared this secret hideout with anyone or loved anyone," said Marinette.

"Then why did you go out with Nathanial?" asked Adrien. "Adrien…" said Marinette sternly. "I am curious afterall curiosity did kill the cat," said Adrien playfully. "Okay, I only went out with him because I felt like you have forgotten me," said Marinette. "I would never forgotten you," said Adrien. "I love you Adrien, I really do," said Marinette. "I love you too, Marinette," said Adrien as he leaned closer to Marinette. Marinette wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Her lips felt soft as it touched his. Hmm if only his father understood how much this girl meant to him.

After breaking off, Marinette turned to Adrien. "Adrien, I will bring you back to your mansion, and I guess we will start training tomorrow," said Marinette. "Yeah, do you want to secretly be my girlfriend though?" asked Adrien quietly. "Fine, but you better not make me lose my job," teased Marinette. Adrien smiled as he helped Marinette up before making way towards the mansion, hand in hand.

 _At the mansion_

"Should we go in now?" asked Adrien. "Of course, we don't want your Dad to be waiting for us," said Marinette as she knocked on the door. After a few knocks, Natalie, Mr Agreste's assistant opened the door. "Hello Natalie," greeted Adrien. "Good day, Adrien, your father wants to speak to you and Marinette," said Natalie as she led Marinette and Adrien towards his office. Natalie knocked a few times before Mr Agreste answered. "Please come in, we have to talk about some matters," said Mr Agreste.


	5. Troubles or Rewards

Borders of Love

Chapter 5

What does Mr Agreste want to talk about? Does he know everything that has just happened?

Marinette thought rapidly as she sat down on a seat next to Adrien who was fiddling with his fingers. Mr Agreste looked at the two teenagers before coughing to get their attention. "Ahem," said Mr Agreste. "Sorry sir I was just thinking about my school's project for science," said Marinette quickly. "And well I was thinking about Jagged Stone's rock concert this afternoon," said Adrien bashfully. "Well, my friend, Ms Harriet is hosting a winter valentine party Adrien, so I was thinking that you could invite Ms Marinette so that she can supervise your manners and also teach you a bit of chivalry," said Mr Agreste. "Okay father, was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" asked Adrien. "I guess since this is the school holidays we could rearrange your schedule so you can fit in some time for Marinette's lessons," said Mr Agreste. "Okay father," said Adrien smiling at Marinette. "Ms Marinette, I was looking at your designs the other day and they were fantastic, so I was thinking that maybe after you finish your studies, I would make you my chief designer," said Mr Agreste smiling at his surprised intern. "Thank you, thank you," said Marinette bowing. "Now Adrien if you want, you may take Marinette to Jagged Stone's performance since I have paid for two seats but I am not feeling that well right now," said Mr Agreste. "Okay father, Marinette do you want to come?" asked Adrien. "Of course," said Marinette. "I am sure this rock concert will blow your mind away," said Adrien. "Now you two may both go while I finish some of my work," said Mr Agreste.

Adrien and Marinette walked out of Mr Agreste's office with huge smiles planted on their faces. "So I guess we just have to wait for your driver," said Marinette. "Yeah or we could play Mecha Strike III till Natalie calls us," said Adrien winking. "Okay, lets see if you improved," said Marinette smiling as they trudged up stairs.

"Marinette, this is my room," said Adrien gesturing towards the huge room. "Wow it is so beautiful," gasped Marinette. "Thanks," said Adrien smiling over at her shocked expression as he approached the huge laptop. "Now will my purrincess care to play this game," said Adrien gesturing over a seat. "Umm sure, but why did you call me _purrincess_?" asked Marinette. "Remember when we were young, we told each other what superhero we wanted to be, I said Chat Noir while you said Ladybug and now since we are secretly dating, I guess you are my purrincess," said Adrien smirking. "Oh wipe that smirk off your face," said Marinette playing. "Now should we get back to our game bugaboo?" asked Adrien smiling. "Sure, kitty," said Marinette smiling back.

After three Mecha Strike games, in which Marinette won all of them, Natalie called them downstairs. "Marinette, have you called your parents yet?" asked Natalie. "Yes, I texted them as soon as Mr Agreste told me," said Marinette. "Okay have fun kids," said Natalie as the two teenagers went inside the limousine hand in hand. "Won't they make a great couple?" thought Natalie before going back inside.

"I can't wait till I see Jagged Stone's album," said Adrien. "Same," said Marinette. "I heard he has new sunglasses, I wonder who made them?" asked Adrien looking over at Marinette who was blushing. "Adrien, I made them," said Marinette shyly. "Wow Marinette you are so talented," praised Adrien. "Thanks," said Marinette blushing. "Sir this is your destination, hope you and your lady will enjoy the concert," said the driver with a wink. "Thank you," said Marinette and Adrien.

 _During the concert_

"And now I will be singing my newest album _Shine_! Wait! wait a moment, is that you Marinette?" asked Jagged Stone. Everyone soon parted in both directions to make a path leading up to the stage. Marinette nervously walked up to the stage. "Wait a moment, is that your friend?" asked Jagged Stone to Marinette pointing at Adrien who was now blushing madly. "Yes," said Marinette smiling. "Then come on up boy," said Jagged Stone. "Thank you," said Adrien smiling. "No problems," whispered Jagged Stone as he focused himself on the microphone. "Everyone Marinette designed these cool sunglasses for me!" shouted Jagged Stone and now I want to thank her by giving her four free tickets to share out," said Jagged Stone handing Marinette four silver tickets. "thank you," said Marinette. "Your most welcome," whispered Jagged Stone as he went back to playing his epic solo.

 _After the show_

"It was so good!" shouted Adrien. "I know right," said Marinette. "Who are you going to give the tickets to?" asked Adrien. As soon as he said that a huge crowd surrounded Marinette. "Marinette, can you please design a purse for my next party? Can you make the same sunglasses for me? Can I have an interview with you?" asked the crowd. "Umm maybe, look if you all pop in the bakery next week, I might be able to spare up some time to ask you about your requests,"said Marinette as a whole crowd parted. "Umm Marinette can you please sign this?" asked a small boy holding up his sunglasses. "Of course," said Marinette quickly signing the sunglasses. "You are my favourite designer, I will go to your bakery next week and try to ask you to make a new phone case," said the boy running off to find his mother. "That was nice of you," said Adrien. "Yeah, anyway I was going to ask Alya and Nino to join us for the next concert," said Marinette. "You invited me," said Adrien. "Yes, after all you are my boyfriend," said Marinette stepping closer to Adrien as Adrien took her closer and slowly kissed her. Adrien had felt like all of his pressures were taken off his shoulder as the whole world just became Marinette and him till a phone message beeped. "Bother that's mine," whispered Marinette pulling out her phone. "GIRL ARE YOU DATING ADRIEN AGRESTE?" said Alya.

Was it that obvious? Will Alya ship it?


	6. First Date

Borders of Love chapter 6

"Oh no," said Marinette slapping her palm on her forehead as she read the text. "What happened bugaboo?" asked Adrien. "I am so dead, Alya found out before I told her that we were secretly dating," said Marinette. "What will she do? Will she tell the whole world?" asked Adrien. "No why should I?" asked a voice from behind. It was Alya who was suspiciously staring at them. "Umm Alya how long were you here for?" asked Marinette sheepishly. "Well I only just came so I only heard Adrien talk what might happen like I might tell the whole world or something like that," said Alya. Marinette and Adrien both blushed in a deep shade of red.

"Anyway Mari we have to talk," said Alya pulling Marinette over to a clear area. "I am sorry Alya, I was going to tell you but you see I was invited to a rock concert and…" started Marinette. "I know you totally forgot to send me a message since you were busy, if it is anyone that knows about your clumsiness it is me," said Alya smiling. "Thanks Alya," said Marinette. "Anyway Marinette, you and Adrien make such a great couple," said Alya winking. "Alya!" whined Marinette. "Does anyone else know that we are dating?" asked Marinette after a while of silence. 

"Umm well not at the moment," said Alya shaking her head. "Alya you have got to keep this a secret, otherwise Adrien's father will kill me," said Marinette. "No problems girl, " said Alya. "Alya, do you want one of Jagged Stone's tickets?" asked Marinette. "OF course girl," said Alya. "Here you go then," said Marinette. "Bye Mari, see you soon," said Alya walking in the direction of her house. "Bye Alya," said Marinette. 

Marinette smiled at Adrien. "Does Alya approve of us dating?" asked Adrien. "Of course, she even ship us," asked Marinette. "Hmm anyway while you were with Alya, I was talking to my father who said that I can bring you out for dinner, I also called your parents to tell them that you won't be home and I also told them that you were secretly dating me which made them pretty please," said Adrien. "Really? That is awesome! Now where are we going for dinner?" asked Marinette smiling at Adrien. "Why don't you choose, purrincess," said Adrien kindly. "I don't know why but I want to go to the Italian restaurant near the Eiffel tower. "That sounds divine," said Adrien.

 _At the restaurant_

"Bonjour, Welcome to Italian dreams, where we serve the most delectable and delicious Italian foods," said a waiter. "Now please sit down sit down and let us bring you to this Italian land," said another waiter pulling out the two chairs that sat on the table. A beautiful red rose sat in the middle of the table, and all around the restaurant was beautiful classical music. After the meals came up, Marinette turned to Adrien who was eating pasta. "Hmm this is wonderful," said Marinette. Adrien smiled at Marinette. "You know what is even better, being here with you," said Adrien. "I love you Adrien," said Marinette. "I love you too," said Adrien. "Do you want to dance?" asked Marinette nervously. "I would love too," said Adrien taking Marinette to the dance floor as the music began to change into a soft dreamy type of music. Adrien smiled as Marinette placed both of her hands on his shoulders; slowly Adrien moved both his hands to her waist and started to slow dance. The two teenagers both smiled at each other as the music took them to a world where they were the only ones in it. As the song began to end, Adrien spun Marinette closer to him before leaning closer and kissed her. "Woohoo! Congratulations!" shouted the crowd. Adrien and Marinette smiled awkwardly but then their faces soon fell as a tall lady came nearer. It was Natalie.

Will she forbid this? Will she tell Gabriel Agreste?


	7. Trust

Borders of Love chapter 7

Natalie couldn't believe her eyes; Adrien was kissing the girl he had just met. It must be a prank, no it couldn't be, and it was so passionate so it had to be true love. Well they do fit each other though. "Umm Natalie what are you doing here?" asked Adrien. "I was here to escort you home, sir, but from what I see you are quite busy," said Natalie in a serious tone. "Please Natalie don't tell father, Marinette is my soul mate ever since we were little, and if father forbids this… umm then I w-will run away with her," said Adrien defensively. "Adrien…" started Marinette, her bluebell eyes brimming with tears. "Adrien, stop, may I talk now?" asked Natalie. "Yes you may," said Adrien calmly. "First thing first, I will not tell your father about anything of this, but one day he must find out the truth," said Natalie. "Okay but what if he forbids it?" asked Adrien. "Listen Adrien, just follow your heart," said Natalie putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Thank you Natalie," said Adrien hugging Natalie. "Second thing is that you are just like your mother, courageous, brave and willing to do anything for love," said Natalie quietly. Adrien felt his eyes slowly glisten with clear tears. "Adrien, your mother has never left you, she is still here, and as long as you have love inside you, your mother will always be here no matter what," said Marinette hugging Adrien. "Thank you, Natalie, thank you Marinette," said Adrien quietly. "Now sir do you want to go home now and on the way we can drop Marinette off?" asked Natalie rubbing away her tears. "Yes Natalie," said Adrien.

Adrien and Marinette sat quietly in the car before Marinette broke the silence. "Adrien…" started Marinette. "Yes, bugaboo," said Adrien. "I am so sorry for all your losses, I know how much your mother meant to you," said Marinette. "It is alright, my Mum may be gone but she will never leave my heart, " said Adrien softly. "I know, I mean I never really did know your mother that much but I still remember that she had a kind and beautiful personality," said Marinette. "She did, she is just like you, Marinette, always happy and bright, you two both bring the light into my heart, father too but he is a bit down these days though, if she still alive I am sure she would love you," said Adrien smiling at Marinette. Marinette grinned back before slipping him a note with a small bracelet inside.

As soon as they dropped Marinette off at the bakery, agreeing with Marinette that tomorrow they will start the lessons, Adrien went back home. "Natalie, do you promise that you won't tell father," said Adrien. "Of course I won't tell him, by the way, you and that girl make a fantastic couple," whispered Natalie as she drove the car towards the Agreste Mansion.

As soon as Adrien got back home, he went upstairs to his room to look at the note Marinette had given him. Marinette had made a beautiful bracelet with beads that shone of happiness. Adrien smiled happily as he placed the bracelet before turning to read the note. "Dear Adrien, I am so sorry to hear all your losses, but you can trust me, no matter what circumferences we are in. I know there are times where we find that the world is against us but there is always a way out for these are the borders of love. I also want to tell you how much I care for you, how much I love you and I guess that is why I feel like nothing can pull us apart. Adrien, this bracelet is for you, for me it is a symbol of good luck and happiness, by the way if you are wondering, I made it, so I want you to have it to symbolize that there is always a way out.

Adrien smiled as he read the letter before placing it in his special box that contained all his most treasured possessions. In there was his mother's ring, his father's old watch that had been passed on to him, his silver ring, his grandmother's old brooch, his grandfather's old wallet, a photo album and now Marinette's letter. He would always treasure it from now on.

 _The next day_

Adrien stood outside waiting for Marinette who was expected to come, five minutes ago. After a while, Marinette came riding her pink bike quickly. "I am so sorry Adrien, I had to do some errands for my father before coming here," blurted Marinette as she quickly parked her bike outside the mansion. "Oh it is fine, we weren;t expecting anyone," said Adrien. "Good morning Marinette," said Mr Agreste smiling. "I am sorry sir…" started Marinette stopping when Mr Agreste placed up a hand. "It is quite alright dear, now you two may go and start your lessons," said Mr Agreste.

"Adrien come on lets start the lessons," said Marinette. "Sure where do you want to start off with," said Adrien. "Umm look Adrien, I guess we shall start with some knowledge that some of the girls like," said Marinette. "How do we start?" asked Adrien holding out a notebook. "Well some of the girls that I know like fashion, sometimes sports, animals, shopping even though I particularly dislike it unless it is shopping for clothes or shoes, craft, arts, games, food, cooking, well actually it is kind of hard to explain since all girls are different," said Marinette frowning. "Then what do you like?" asked Adrien. "Umm I like fashion, video games, arts such as sewing, baking, designing graphics, singing, cute animals, dancing and etc," said Marinette. "Okay," said Adrien writing down notes in his notebook. Adrien had planned on giving Marinette a surprise and well this was the perfect way to find out what she likes. "Also Adrien, it is important on giving girls a bit of freedom otherwise they tend to argue a lot," said Marinette explaining about the concepts while Adrien kept on thinking. What should I give her? Will she like it?

Marinette's phone rang loudly. "I am so sorry Adrien but I have to answer it, it is parents" said Marinette. "Marinette, we need to talk to you and Adrien," said Marinette's father.

What did Marinette's parents want to talk about?

To be continued…


	8. Past events

Borders of Love

Chapter 8

Marinette looked at Adrien quickly. Adrien was gazing at the marble floor without looking at her. "Adrien are you okay?" asked Marinette touching Adrien's shoulder. "Yes, I mean kind of, I think they are going to see if they approve of me or not," said Adrien. "Adrien, listen, I think my parents will approve of you, I mean as long as I am comfortable with you, I don't think they will mind at all," said Marinette. "I guess so…" mumbled Adrien. "Look why don't we just enjoy the rest of the morning," said Marinette closing Adrien's notebook. "Sure," said Adrien as he helped Marinette up. "Shall we go to the secret hiding place?" asked Marinette. "Why there? I mean I love it and all but I am curious why do you want to go there out of all places?" asked Adrien. "Well it is a place that we can talk properly, without any security cameras and also I want to show you something before we go to my parents' bakery," whispered Marinette going to Mr Agreste's office.

Marinette knocked on the door, three times before Mr Agreste answered the door. "Miss Marinette, do you want to talk with me?" asked Mr Agreste. "Yes sir, I just want to say that we have finished the first lesson, and my parents have invited Adrien for afternoon tea," said Marinette. "Okay, please thank your parents in my behalf," said Mr Agreste as he went back to his office. "Adrien, are you coming?" asked Marinette as she opened the main entrance/exit. "Of course," said Adrien.

As they were walking towards the park, they heard a high pitch scream. "Adrikins!" shouted the owner of the scream. Adrien and Marinette turned towards the sound of the voice. "Chloe…I wasn't expecting you," mumbled Adrien. "What are you doing with the baker girl?" said Chloe glaring at Marinette. "Adrien, do you know her?" asked Marinette quietly. Without glancing at Marinette, Adrien nodded. "This is my childhood friend, Chloe Bourgeois," sighed Adrien. "Adrien, aren't we more than that?" smirked Chloe as she pushed Marinette away and grasped Adrien's hand tightly.

"Umm… well…" started Adrien glancing at Marinette who had avoided eye contact. "Oh you are so sweet Adrikins, not wanting to confess your love to me in front of a baker's girl," said Chloe. "Well I guess I will see you later… Adrien," said Marinette in a sad voice. "Marinette…" started Adrien. "Leave me a-lone! I will tell my parents that you can't make it because you are 'busy'" said Marinette coldly as she rapidly wiped her tears before storming away. "Marinette!" repeated Adrien with a more pleading voice as he grabbed her arm. "Forget about it Adrien, we will just pretend to be 'friends' from now on, and I will tell your father that my dad has an important meeting so you can't come over for afternoon tea," said Marinette coldly as she managed to get out of Adrien's grasp and run in the direction of the bakery.

"Hmm, peasants these days," snarled Chloe before flattering her beautiful long eyelashes at Adrien. "I can't believe I lost her," whispered Adrien. "Oh that was so flattering, Adrikins, how you befriended a peasant girl" said Chloe smirking. "Chloe, I know we have dated a few times before but did you really have to bring it out on other people?" asked Adrien. "Of course I do, I need to show them their real status, " said Chloe. "Chloe…" protested Adrien. "Of course darling, we can talk later about this umm situation, for now we can go to a professional café and enjoy some rich coffee," said Chloe. "Chloe…" repeated Adrien. "Jean, get over here right now! I want you to drive Adrien and me to the most professional café in France at the moment where we will talk about some 'situations' that had occurred ever since Adrien has broken up with me," said Chloe smiling.


	9. Tricky situations

Borders of Love chapter 9

"Chloe, I have to go," said Adrien quietly. "What? But we were only just going to the café to get you favourite cappuccino," bribed Chloe. Adrien shook his head. "I am sorry Chloe but I need to go," repeated Adrien more firmly. "Oh Adrikins, you would only be doing me a favour," said Chloe. "A favour for what?" asked Adrien curiously. "Look Adrien, I know we have broken up, but do me just one favour, then I will let you go back to your life," said Chloe. "What do you want?" sighed Adrien. "Come to the café with me, and I will explain more," said Chloe snickering as she looked at her phone. "Okay…" started Adrien. "Just wait a moment Adrikins, I need to text someone privately," said Chloe walking towards the buildings.

Adrien walked around in circles sighing as he thought about the way he was going to apologize to Marinette. "Chloe, have you finished yet?" called Adrien in annoyance. "Yes, yes, Adrikins, I have finished," said Chloe running back to him before dragging him into the limousine. "So who were you texting to?" asked Adrien after a while. "Oh no one in particular," smirked Chloe leaving Adrien speechless.

 _In the café_

"Bonjour monsieur and madame," said the kind waiter. "Oh get on with it, just ask us our orders, and leave us to peace," said Chloe flicking her ponytail. "Chloe that isn't nice, I am sorry monsieur," apologized Adrien. "No worries, now what would you two like to order?" asked the waiter. "I will take the ice coffee with whipped cream sprinkled with chocolate syrup and topped with a cherry on top, not the sour cherries the sweetest cherries," said Chloe sternly. " And I will take the cappuccino, please" said Adrien smiling at the waiter. "Okay anything else?" asked the waiter. "Nothing else, leave us now!" shouted Chloe. "Sorry madame," apologized the waiter before quickly leaving. "So Adrien, how have things been going?" asked Chloe. "Okay," said Adrien.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the waiter brought the drinks. "There you are," said the waiter. "Here take the money," said Chloe as she slapped the money into his tray. "Thank you madame," said the waiter nervously as he walked away. Adrien quietly drank his hot drink while Chloe talked about business. While Adrien was listening to Chloe, reporters were quietly taking pictures, getting the pictures ready for the next biggest hit on their papers and social media. "Umm Chloe I have to go," said Adrien. "Wait!" said Chloe as she pulled Adrien towards her and kissed him. "Flash! Flash! Flash!" went the cameras as the reporters quickly ran away. "What was that?" asked Adrien wiping his lips with his hands. "That was to say, we are over darling, probably you should check the papers and social media soon," said Chloe as she pushed Adrien away.

"Check the papers? Check social media?" said Adrien to himself as he called Natalie. While he was waiting for his car, Adrien pulled out his phone and started to go through the news report. "Hmm weather is pretty nice… wait what?" shouted Adrien as he stared at his phone. Right on the top of the news, was him kissing Chloe. After a few minutes of staring at his phone, he realized something worse, how would Marinette react to the picture?

Adrien quickly called to Natalie and told her that he needed to do something before running towards the bakery. As usual the bakery was pretty busy but as soon as Adrien went into the bakery, Marinette's parents told him that Marinette wasn't there instead she had gone to the park. Adrien rushed towards the park and started calling her name in worry. "Are you looking for someone?" asked an old man. "Yes sir, I am looking for my girlfriend, Marinette, she has dark hair tied up in piggy tails and the sweetest bluebell eyes," said Adrien. "Hmm I think I saw the girl running towards the alley way," said the old man smiling. "Thank you sir, anyway I think I met you before," said Adrien. "Of course young man, your mother and I used to be great friends with each other, my name is Master Fu" said the old man as he waved his hands in dismissal. "Thank you Master Fu," said Adrien.

Adrien reached towards the secret hideout before pressing the correct functions. "Marinette…" he said trembling with fear and sadness.


	10. Misunderstandings

Borders of Love chapter 10

"Marinette?" repeated Adrien even more loudly. After a while, Marinette appeared, her pretty bluebell eyes red from crying. "What do you want?!" asked Marinette rubbing her eyes. "Purrincess…we have to talk," said Adrien quietly. "Hmm let me guess, you are here to pretend that we are dating so that your girlfriend will get jealous," said Marinette sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "Marinette…Bugaboo…" started Adrien. "Don't call me that! And I think you should leave," said Marinette as she started to walk away towards the door of another tunnel. "Marinette, please give me a chance," said Adrien. "Oh are you going to state that Chloe and you haven't dated before?" asked Marinette raising an eyebrow. "Look Marinette it is true that Chloe and I have went out on a few dates before but we are over each other. "Then can you explain about this?" asked Marinette as she held up the picture with Chloe kissing Adrien. "Umm well," started Adrien. "Hmm I should have known… but I never believed it because I was too in love with you to even notice that you were lying to me!" said Marinette. "But Marinette…" started Adrien. "Leave me alone! Anyway I will see you in lessons tomorrow as 'friends'," shouted Marinette storming towards the other tunnels.

Adrien sighed as he flopped onto one of the sofas. As he leaned back in exhaustion, he felt a hard lump behind his back. He quickly stood up before inspecting the pillow that had been placed on the sofa. He quickly unzipped the pillow cover and found a bunch of love letters have been crumpled into paper balls. "Well I guess curiousity did kill the cat," said Adrien as he uncrumpled the first letter and started to read it. As Adrien buried himself into the pile of letters, he felt more connected to Marinette, he felt a part of him open up again, he felt loved, he felt comforted but that was before he remembered Marinette's misunderstanding of the act that Chloe had set up. "I have to talk to her tomorrow during lessons," Adrien thought as he walked home quietly.

 _The next day_

"Adrien, stop messing the dance steps up, you need it to perfect for Ms Harriet's party!" shouted Marinette sternly as Adrien messed up a move. "Well stop shouting, it isn't making anything better," said Adrien quietly as he released his hold on Marinette's waist and sat down on a nearby bench. There was a moment of silence before Marinette answered back. "Look… Adrien, I am sorry, I didn't mean it to hurt you… I am just a bit upset," mumbled Marinette not looking at Adrien. "Purrincess…" started Adrien. "No Adrien, it is my fault; I probably should have known you were dating other people and just not me. After all you are probably the most popular guy in Paris," said Marinette sighing. "Umm well I am not really…" started Adrien. Ring ring. "I have to go now… just practice your dance step and remember not to step on your partner's foot," said Marinette with a weak smile as she ran off home.

"I have to tell her…but it is so awkward dude," said Adrien to Nino. Yesterday when Adrien was walking home, he bumped into Nino and after talking for a few minutes they became good friends. "Dude chill, listen to me, I am sure Marinette would understand, after all it was Chloe's fault right?" asked Nino for confirmation. "Yeah, but partially my fault, if I didn't trust her than this wouldn't have happened," said Adrien sighing. "Hmm maybe things do come for a reason, maybe it just makes relationships stronger," suggested Nino. "Maybe, but now she thinks we are just friends," stated Adrien. "Just tell her okay?" said Nino. "Fine, I will tell her tomorrow…" said Adrien.


	11. Forgiveness

Borders of Love chapter 11

 _The next day_

Adrien waited for Marinette at the main door. She was pretty late again, probably she might be delivering some delicious pastries. After a few minutes Marinette came, but as she was running up the stairs, she tripped over one of the steps and fell onto Adrien. "A-Adrien I am so sorry," said Marinette. "Its fine, we have to talk," said Adrien helping Marinette off the ground. "Hmm…maybe later? Anyway I brought you some pastries to apologize for my behavior, I am just sorry, will you forgive me?" asked Marinette quietly. "Umm Marinette we have to talk," repeated Adrien even more seriously.

"Umm well I will just get my things first…" started Marinette. "Marinette! Stop avoiding me!" shouted Adrien walking towards Marinette. "Stop it! Please, I don't want you to play with my feelings again!" said Marinette looking really upset. "I am not playing with your feelings," said Adrien. "Hmm, " started Marinette crossing her arms. "Look we need to talk somewhere without security," said Adrien pulling Marinette's arm.

"I am not going to go anywhere," announced Marinette stubbornly. "Why?" asked Adrien. "Be-because how would I know that you won't be lying to me again," said Marinette. "Please Marinette, just listen to me," begged Adrien. "Fine, where do you want to go?" asked Marinette quickly. "Umm how about the park and then I can try some of the pastries," said Adrien. "Fine," said Marinette.

 _At the park_

"Marinette…" started Adrien quietly. "Yes, Mr Agreste…" said Marinette looking at the floor. "Look can you please just address me as Adrien," said Adrien. "Fine," said Marinette. "Look Mari, I would never cheat on you," said Adrien. "How can you explain the picture then?" challenged Marinette. "Umm well…" started Adrien. "Exactly… so can I go now?" asked Marinette getting up to leave. "Wait, please Marinette, I l-love you," said Adrien holding her hands. "Please Adrien, leave me alone," said Marinette rubbing the tears away from her eyes. "Listen I admit that Chloe and me have went out before but I didn't know anything about the paparazzi or the kiss," said Adrien quickly. Marinette was speechless, she didn't know what to say. "I am sorry that I underestimated you," said Marinette hanging her head in shame. Adrien gave Marinette a dazzling smile as he pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry too, I should have asked Chloe what she was doing before she pulled me into her trap," said Adrien. "If it is anyone that is more sorry it is probably me…" said Marinette smiling weakly as she broke out of the hug. "How about this? It is both of our faults," said Adrien winking. "Fine kitty, is there anything you want to tell me before we go back to lessons," said Marinette. "Well umm I looked at your letters to me," said Adrien. "Wait what? My awful love letters of confession!" said Marinette face palming herself. "They weren't awful, I thought of them as sweet," said Adrien smiling. "Well if you want you can keep them, I don't want to see them ever again," said Marinette. "Now if m'lady wants we can go back to that hard dance lesson," said Adrien. "It isn't that hard," said Marinette. "I doubt that for sure," said Adrien. "Well you have to learn it before the Valentine ball which is in a few weeks time.

 _After a few weeks_

"Adrien, please straighten your jacket," said Marinette fixing up Adrien's jacket that she had made. "Oh whatever bugaboo, what about you? You haven't even dressed yet," said Adrien. "Well the faster I dress you, the more faster I can get dressed in the dress that I made," frowned Marinette. "So did you really make the dress?" asked Adrien. "Yes I made it, now stop fidgeting," said Marinette. After the misunderstanding, Adrien and Marinette had started pasting their relationship together slowly and now they felt more connected to each other than before but of course they had to keep their relationship a secret from Mr Agreste. "I will if you will give me a kiss," teased Adrien. Marinette smiled as she pulled Adrien nearer to her before kissing him.

Chloe Mansion

"Oh the satisfaction that Adrien would never be with Mari-brat my worst enemy/rival," smiled Chloe wickedly. "Umm well Chloe you never know what happened to them both," stated Sabrina quickly. "Shut it Sabrina, tonight I am invited to my Dad's friend, Ms Harriet's ball and I heard that Adrien is going to be there," said Chloe. "What are you going on about?" asked Sabrina. "Too many questions Sabrina, this makes you a loser," said Chloe. "A loser?" asked Sabrina with tears in her eyes. "Yes a loser, but anyway if Adrien and Marinette are together, I will scheme up another plan to break them apart with you as the person that is going to activate this plan," said Chloe. "Chloe! I don't want to be your friend anymore! You are too mean and you called me a loser when I never did anything wrong! Even Marinette is much nicer than you!" said Sabrina running away. "Then why don't you be friends with her?!" shouted Chloe as she slammed the door in her face. "I have to warn Marinette," said Sabrina as she ran towards Adrien's mansion.

* * *

Hi everyone, I was just wandering if I should make a sequel for this fan fiction. If you want me to write a sequel please comment below. Thanks, yinyang122017


	12. Chloe's plan

Borders of Love chapter 12

 _Back in the room_

"Adrien, stop fidgeting while I help you brush your hair," mumbled Marinette as she leaned closer towards Adrien's soft blonde hair with a hairbrush in her hand. "Oh what are you going to do, make small braids with my hair," said Adrien with a smirk. "Oh whatever, your hair is already neat," said Marinette walking towards the bathroom. "What are you doing?" asked Adrien. "I am going to get dressed in my party dress that I made," said Marinette swinging a small bag over her shoulder. "Take your time," said Adrien. "Fine I will," said Marinette as she rushed into the bathroom. While Marinette was in the bathroom, Adrien went over to his desk and took out a small box. Adrien smiled as he opened the box up delicately, inside was a small silver ring with two hearts intertwining; one of the hearts was red while the other was green. Adrien smiled as he placed the promise ring back into the box as he was planning to give it to Marinette later. After a few minutes, Marinette came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful fiery red satin gown. She wore a beautiful gold necklace with a single ladybug charm hanging onto the chain. Marinette also wore her usual black earrings accompanied with some golden bracelets. "Are we ready to go, m'lady?" asked Adrien extending his arms. "Shouldn't we wait for your father?" asked Marinette. "Umm well… he isn't coming," said Adrien. "Why not?" asked Marinette. "Because he hates parties, that's why he is making us go to the party as his representatives," said Adrien. "Okay then, well we should get going," said Marinette walking with Adrien towards the limousine.

 _At the ball_

"Come on bugaboo, come and taste some of the delicious pastries," said Adrien pulling Marinette's hand. "Adrien, we should say hi to Ms Harriet first," said Marinette. "Fine, but after that can we taste some pastries?" asked Adrien. "Kitty, work first before fun," mumbled Marinette. "So is that a yes?" asked Adrien eagerly. "Yes but we still have to say hello to Ms Harriet okay," said Marinette. "Oh Adrien, you have grown so much," said Ms Harriet. Ms Harriet was a beautiful young woman who had a bright personality to everyone she met. "Thank you Ms Harriet," said Adrien. "Your most welcome, is that your girlfriend?" asked Ms Harriet smiling warmly at Marinette. "Yes, just don't ask father about it, he doesn't know about it," said Adrien. "Of course darling, now what is your name honey?" asked Ms Harriet. "Marinette," said Marinette curtsying. "What a beautiful name!" exclaimed Ms Harriet. "Thank you miss," said Marinette. "Now go and enjoy the party you two," said Ms Harriet smiling over them.

"Wow, the food is outstanding," stated Adrien with a huge smile. "Yes it is really good," said Marinette smiling back at him. "Umm Marinette, can I ask you a question?" asked Adrien. "Yes, what is it?" asked Marinette. "Do you want to dance?" asked Adrien. "Of course," said Marinette. Adrien extended his arms out to Marinette as she accepted gracefully before they went towards the dance floor as the music began to change into a slow romantic song. Adrien felt himself in a different land just with him and Marinette. As he was spinning her in a circle, he spotted Chloe over by the buffet tables. "Umm Marinette… I have to do something first… I will come back," said Adrien giving Marinette a small peck on the cheeks. "Sure, I will wait over by the gardens," said Marinette as she gracefully went off the dance floor and walked towards the garden.

 _Buffet table_

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" asked Adrien looking towards Chloe. "Oh I am just minding my own business till you came here," said Chloe smiling as her plans were working. "Chloe… you know the last time you almost ruined my relationship," stated Adrien. "Oh with the peasant, oh you are just exaggerating," said Chloe with a wave of dismissal.

 _While Chloe was talking with Adrien_

Sabrina ran towards Miss Harriet's mansion as fast as she could. She needed to help Marinette. As she was running towards the main door, she saw Marinette in the garden admiring flowers. "Marinette! Marinette!" shouted Sabrina. "Oh hi Sabrina, its nice to see you here," said Marinette. "I need to talk to you," said Sabrina panting. "Are you okay Sabrina?" asked Marinette looking concerned. "Marinette… hurry C-Chloe with A-drien wants to u-use h-im," panted Sabrina. "I have to warn Adrien, thanks Sabrina," said Marinette running towards the buffet table. "But but I haven't finished yet," said Sabrina as Marinette ran.

Marinette burst into the main door, as she quickly walked towards the buffet table trying to warn Adrien. Adrien was talking to Chloe as he showed her a box. Chloe squealed in a girlish scream as she took the ring before pulling him into a lingering kiss. Marinette felt tears prickle sharply in her eyes, and jealousy boil all over her but Marinette looked away, she didn't want to ruin this party, she didn't want Adrien to know what had happened. Of course Adrien would love her, Chloe was rich, beautiful and could give more to him then what she could give. Marinette turned around in sadness as she felt her world crumple before her even more than before. She needed to leave, she couldn't bear for this to happen again. She wanted to leave the country for a little while but where would she go… London. That was a place that she could go to, she would go to her parents and tell them that she wanted to go to London for a while for an expedition or as an exchange student after all one of her good friends, Bridgette lived there…

 _What actually happened?_

"Chloe, you know I don't love you, I love Marinette," stated Adrien. "But Adrikins I loved you before her and what is the proof that you actually love her?" asked Chloe. "Chloe… you can't just prove that someone can actually love another, the only thing that can make you love another is the heart. The heart is the only thing that can love others and today I wanted to give her this promise ring," said Adrien revealing the little box with a beautiful promise ring inside. As Adrien was showing her the ring, Chloe spotted Marinette on the corner of her eye as she was approaching. "I can't let her ruin my relationship with Adrien," thought Chloe as she let off a girlish squeal. "Oh Adrikins, is this for moi?" asked Chloe loudly as she picked up the ring, then she pulled Adrien towards her and kissed him. "C-Chloe what are you doing?" murmured Adrien angrily trying to pull off the kiss. But Chloe held him towards her until Marinette left quickly. "I was only doing what I thought was right," said Chloe. "What. Did. You. Do?" asked Adrien roughly. "Why don't you ask your girlfriend that?" asked Chloe smirking as she returned the ring before running off. "Marinette! Marinette!" called Adrien as he tried to wipe of the residue of Chloe's lipsticks on his lips. "Adrien… what happened?" asked Sabrina rushing towards him. "Chloe kissed me," said Adrien looking around. "Oh no that means Marinette saw…" mumbled Sabrina. "What do you mean saw?" asked Adrien curiously. "I told her Chloe was going to use you in some way and she quickly ran to warn you but then she must of saw you kissing Chloe," said Sabrina. "Oh great, now she is going to hate me forever," mumbled Adrien. "Well probably we should ask Miss Harriet to confirm," started Sabrina. "Adrien Agreste, what did you do to offend my best friend!" said Alya crossly marching towards Adrien slamming the front door of Miss Harriet's building.

* * *

Hi everyone, I will be making a sequel to this fan fiction after all. But this fan fiction isn't finished yet just to let you all know. I will give you more information about it when I have almost finished. Please comment and enjoy your day, yinyang122017.


	13. Too late

Borders of Love chapter 13

"Adrien Agreste what have you done?!" yelled Alya. "Miss you are not invited…" said a guard. "I invited her here," said Adrien quickly. "Fine Mr Agreste but please tell us more earlier next time," said the guard walking back to the other side of the room. "So what did you do?" asked Alya sending angry glares to Adrien. "Well Chloe tricked me again and…" started Adrien. "I should have known that girl was causing trouble," mumbled Alya angrily. "Wait you know her?" asked Adrien. "OF course I know her, she is the mayor's daughter and she attends the same school as Marinette and me," said Alya. "Does she hate Marinette?" asked Adrien. "Of course because Chloe always think she is above everyone and can't stand having someone else getting praised," said Alya. "Do you know where is Marinette?" asked Adrien. "No but I saw her running from your mansion to her house looking pretty upset," said Alya. "I have to go and explain things to her," said Adrien running. "I will come with you," called Alya as she ran towards the door. Adrien stopped causing Alya to walk. "No Alya, I hope you understand when I say that I need to talk to Marinette alone," said Adrien. "I understand Adrien," said Alya nodding. "Thank you Alya," said Adrien giving Alya a quick hug before running towards the bakery.

 _At the bakery_

"Marinette," called Adrien opening the door. "Adrien?" asked Sabine quietly. "Oh hi Mrs Dupain Cheng, can I please speak to Marinette?" asked Adrien politely. "A-Adrien…she has left," said Sabine in a hoarse voice. "Left to where?" asked Adrien looking concerned. "She left to London for a little holiday since she can't bear the thought of bad memories here," said Tom. "Is she at the train station?" asked Adrien. "Yes but is there something that we should know?" asked Tom kindly. "Well yes, my ex girlfriend has been trying to devise plans to break our relationship up since she is jealous of Marinette," said Adrien. "So basically your ex girlfriend used one of her plans to use you against Marinette?" asked Sabine. "Yes and I am really sorry, I was only trying to tell my ex girlfriend that our relationship is over and that she should accept the facts," said Adrien. "No its fine… anyway I think we all still have a bit of time to stop Marinette from leaving Paris," said Sabine. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" said Tom heading towards the car park near their bakery. As soon as they got in the car, they drove to the train station as far as they could.

 _At the train station_

"We are here," announced Tom as he got out of the car. They quickly ran towards the information centre to ask when did the train to London leave. "Excuse me, sir…" said Adrien. "Yes young sir," said the information person. "I was wondering if you can tell us when does the train to London leave?" asked Adrien politely. "Well hmm it leaves around five minutes," said the information person. "Five minutes! I have to go," said Adrien as he walked down a lot of stairs since the elevator wasn't working. As soon as he got down to the platform, Adrien checked his phone, one more minute! Adrien raced towards the platform that he suspected Marinette to be on. The train was already here! As Adrien raced towards the train, he saw Marinette climbing up the steps and gazing back at Paris's fine night but as Adrien was around ten feet away from the train, the train started to leave. "Marinette!" he yelled as he ran towards the exit of the train tunnel, only to see Marinette whispering his name while her tears started trickling down her face.

 _At the Mansion_

"Father…" said Adrien knocking the door a few times. "Yes, is there something wrong?" asked Mr Agreste looking at his newest designs. "Umm well…" said Adrien. "What happened?" asked Mr Agreste placing his designs down. "I need to go to London," announced Adrien. "What?! Why?" asked Mr Agreste looking shocked. "Look father, I need to go to London to talk to Marinette," said Adrien quickly. "Why do you need to speak with Marinette?" asked Mr Agreste gently. "Umm well… I just need to talk to her, and then I promise once I come back, I will explain everything to you," said Adrien quickly. "Promise," said Mr Agreste. "Yes Father," said Adrien. "Fine you can go to London," said Mr Agreste sighing.

* * *

Hi Everyone, I am sorry about the drama in this chapter. Anyway just to let you all know, I posted a new fan fiction named _The Bond of Trust and Love,_ this fanfic is about secret agents, so if you are interested in those kinds of fan fictions please check it out. While I am busy with all these fan fictions, I have been thinking about the sequel of _Borders of Love_ and I have been making a few plans on the fanfic.If you guys want to hear a bit of spoilers of the sequel, please comment. Thanks, yinyang122017


	14. Old friends

**Borders of Love chapter 14**

"Thank you father," said Adrien smiling weakly at his father. Mr Agreste gazed at his son for a moment with less intensity than he normally would and nodded.

"But you must remember your promise son," said Mr Agreste looking back at his work.

"Okay, I will promise that I will tell you what happened," said Adrien quickly.

"For now, enjoy your trip," said Mr Agreste as he sketched a new design.

"Anything else Father?" asked Adrien.

"Well I will ask Natalie to organize a hotel or probably an apartment as long as you want it," said Mr Agreste.

"Thank you father," said Adrien as he rushed off to pack his bag.

"Clothes check, toiletries check, first aid kit check, phone check, books check, laptop check, charger check, water bottle check, snacks check, ID card check, passport, just in case well check, wallet check, extra keys check, train ticket check, and my map check," mumbled Adrien as he checked his list. It was pretty late at night and all Adrien wanted to do was sleep but first he had to prepare for his trip tomorrow.

As Adrien wandered through his room double-checking his luggage weight, a small glimmer caught his eyes. "The promise ring, how could I forget?" questioned Adrien to himself rushing towards it before rubbing the diamond with his thumb before placing it into the front pocket of his bag.

 _On the train_

Marinette stared at all the pictures that she had taken with Adrien on her phone. A teardrop trickled down her face as she stared at the picture of Adrien and her near the Eiffel tower that they had taken just after they had made up for the paparazzi incident. After a while of looking at her memories, the train started to slow down.

"Welcome to London," said the speaker as the door opened. Marinette swung her bag over her shoulder and started wheeling her suitcase towards the exit of the train. After getting off the train, Marinette looked around for her friend.

"Marinette over here," said a familiar voice. It was Bridgette. Bridgette had long blonde hair with friendly ocean blue eyes.

"Hey Bridgette," said Marinette with a weak smile and an accented English voice.

"Are you okay? You look pretty upset," said Bridgette hugging Marinette.

"I a-am fine," said Marinette.

"Look, we can talk about it later, anyway I can't wait till we catch up or when I show you my favourite places and when I introduce you to Felix," said Bridgette.

"Who's Felix?" asked Marinette.

"Oops sorry, he is my boyfriend," said Bridgette. As soon as Marinette heard the word _boyfriend,_ tears began to form.

"Oh oh I am so sorry Marinette, I didn't know that you were dating or just… you know what I am going to keep my mouth shut," said Bridgette looking guilty as she hugged Marinette.

"I-its fine… y-you wouldn't have known about it a-anyway," said Marinette rubbing away her tears.

"How about we go back to my house and talk about this?" asked Bridgette gently as she started to wheel Marinette's suitcase.

"Okay," said Marinette as she followed Bridgette towards her car.

 _In Bridgette's house_

"Would you like to drink tea?" asked Bridgette as she boiled the kettle.

"Umm yes please," said Marinette rubbing her fingers together. It was snowing outside and you could see many children go around and have snow ball fights.

"So I guess you have unpacked right?" asked Bridgette quietly leading Marinette to the living room.

"Yes, Bridgette… sorry about the last minute notice," said Marinette as she sat on the comfortable couch in the living room.

"So how's school?" asked Bridgette.

"Its pretty good, I met a few more friends after you left," said Marinette.

"Yeah that's good, Papa and Mama are on a holiday so we are home alone," said Bridgette.

"So you are turning sixteen this year?" asked Marinette.

"Yeah, there are lots of work to catch up on so I might be rushing into the library sometimes," said Bridgette.

"Its fine," said Marinette.

"Out of curiosity, what happened? Did you break up with someone?" asked Bridgette. Marinette looked down at the floor to avoid Bridgette's glance.

"Please tell me, Mari, I am your friend and I will help you through this difficult time," said Bridgette.

"Yes… I kind of broke up with someone that I loved ever since we were young, I just figured out that he is just too good for me and he d-deserves someone else better, richer and smarter than me," said Marinette sobbing.

"I am sure he still loves you, who is it?" asked Bridgette.

"Adrien Agreste," said Marinette sobbing even more. Bridgette looked up surprised, wasn't that Felix's relative.

"Umm…the model?" asked Bridgette patting Marinette's back.

"Yes!" exclaimed Marinette trying to wipe away her tears.

"Oh… I have to go and umm check the tea, yeah I will check the tea," said Bridgette as she walked out towards the kitchen, closed the door and picked up her phone before dialing in numbers.

"Oh hi Bridgette," said a serious but gentle voice.

"Hey Felix, how are you?" asked Bridgette.

"Good, well actually busy, my cousin is coming to stay, I have just got a last minute text from his Dad, weird right?" asked Felix.

"Yeah…by any chance is it a guy named Adrien Agreste?" asked Bridgette curiously.

"Yeah umm do you know him?" asked Felix. "No! I don't know him, you see one of my friends Marinette knows him and they kind of broke up," said Bridgette. "Yeah so?" asked Felix. "I am sure Adrien didn't mean to hurt her feelings so can you please interrogate him while I interrogate Marinette and we can meet at school to discuss what happened, anyway got to go Mari is in the living room, bye" said Bridgette. "Fine what ever you say, bye" said Felix ending the call. "I guess I have to pick Adrien Agreste up now anyway," sighed Felix.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. Got to caught up with tests and assignments.

I hope you all like this chapter.


	15. Chloe's problem and questions

Chapter 15 Borders of Love

 _At the office_

"My Adrikins is in WHAT?" asked Chloe as she yelled at her father loudly.

"Chloe... he is in England..." said her father quietly trying to calm Chloe down.

"And how do you know?" asked Chloe suspiciously.

"Chloe, sweetie... I had a little conversation with Mr Agreste yesterday about the defence system during Fashion Week that is going to happen soon when Mr Agreste told him that they had to delay Fashion week because Adrien was in England," said the mayor

"GRRR... I should have known he would have gone after that M-Maribrat!" shouted Chloe angrily.

"But Chloe... I think Adrien should be able to choose his decisions on his own," said her father.

Chloe gritted her teeth and asked, "Whose side are you on? Your daughter's or the baker girl?"

"Look Chloe, I know you want to be with Adrien but this isn't going to do it, I believe that he loves the baker girl and well we can't just interfere with fate. So lets just take a step back and we will find you someone who actually likes you for you," said the mayor.

Chloe stomped her feet in anger. "If you don't want to help me, then I am doing it by myself! I am going to make this work and nothing is going to stop me!" said Chloe.

Mr Bourgeois sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What have I done?" he asked himself as his daughter slammed his office door.

"I should have known, her stubbornness is just like her mother's, I should have taught her better. What have I done?" he said looking really disappointed.

* * *

First of all, I am sorry I haven't updated this for so long. I am also sorry that this chapter is short. But I have a question for you all. Should I continue this fan fiction just the way it is or rewrite the fan fiction all together. Please vote in the poll. Thanks. By the way if I rewrite the fan fiction, the fan fiction will be like the one on Wattpad. If you want to check out that one, my user is YinYang122017. Please follow me on there if you have Wattpad. Thanks, yinyang122017


End file.
